This invention relates to the field of photography, and in particular to communication of digital photographic images to a remote destination after processing of photographic film and for communicating with a customer of a file processing service for picture previewing and selection.
In a traditional photofinishing operation, a customer brings in his/her film to be processed and printed. Several steps are necessarily taken by the customer to actually receive his/her finished prints where some of these steps are tedious, time consuming, and otherwise inconvenient. With the advent of networked processors it has become possible to enter a customer""s home via the networked computer to permit a degree of interfacing with a film processing service provider. One such provider is Eastman Kodak Company which offers a service called PhotoNet. A customer provides the photoprocessing service with a source of developed pictures that are scanned and stored for access via the Internet. Access to the customer""s file may be selectively granted to others having a networked computer, for example, relatives and friends for viewing and downloading.
Currently available photographic 240IX film (Advanced Photo System) allows the recording of auxiliary information on a magnetic layer on the film. It has been suggested to provide a system that permits the customer to record his/her electronic address on the film such that a film processor could almost instantly make available for viewing a digitized version of the images that have been developed from the customer""s film, and to additionally permit the customer to communicate print ordering instructions to the film processor which prints can be either picked up at a later convenient time or delivered by conventional means.
A problem with these approaches is that if a photographer does not have a personal Internet account or e-mail address, this type of service is not available to her. Another problem with this suggested approach is that there is no way for a customer to proactively determine the status of their order. The first possibility that they have to communicate with the system is when they receive an e-mail notice that they have pictures waiting. Another problem is that traditional e-mail is not a secure communication process. Anyone who sees the e-mail message to the customer can gain access to the images. It is well known that e-mail addresses are prone to transcription errors resulting in delivery to an unintended party or not delivered at all. A still further problem is that if a persons e-mail address changes after submitting the order and before receiving the message from the service provider, access to the images may be frustrated. Basically, there is no guarantee that e-mail will reach its intended recipient.
There is a need therefore for an improved system and method of distributing digital images generated from photographic film.
The shortcomings noted above are overcome according to the present invention by providing a photographic system includes a photographic film having a film ID number thereon; a receipt provided with the photographic film, the receipt being imprinted with a uniform resource locator for acquiring an image on the film via the Internet, and an associated password; a scanner for scanning the film after processing to generate a digital image; means for associating the film ID number with the digital image; a digital image storage device for storing the digital image; a web server connected to the digital image storage device, having means for accessing the digital image using the uniform resource locator; a database accessible by the web server having stored therein the film ID number and the associated password; and wherein the means for accessing the digital image is password protected and accessible by use of the password.
The present invention is advantageous in that it provides a system that is more secure than the current systems. It allows photographers without their own Internet account, or e-mail address to use the service at a public facility, such as a public library, publicly accessible terminal, or computer kiosk, or use of a friend""s or associate""s computer. The URL and Password and database to link film ID with passwords are assigned by the manufacturer of the film. The scanner/code reader automatically assigns URL""s and uses the manufacturer provided database to verify passwords. There is also a security benefit of having the film manufacturer provide the user the only hardcopy of the URL address and password.